Daniel X: Hunted
by KirbyGamzeeGirl
Summary: When Daniel defeated the Prayer, he thought that he could relax for a while. Well, he guess wrong. Whenn he goes on a friendly trip to Denver, Colorado, he meets a girl that has some trouble with aliens. Ones that Daniel thought he destroyed. But what will he do when he finds out the aliens are back? What is he going to do with the girl when she's attacked? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new story that I had just come up with. I think you'll like it.**

* * *

**Daniel**

I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked up at the sidewalk. I was in Denver, Colorado and it was freezing. I sighed as the wind buffered me again. I looked at the many signs and frowned as a young girl ran past me. She looked really familiar and had her arms crossed as she ran.

Her waist length brown hair fell in front of her face so that it almost hid her stunning blue eyes. She had a look of pure terror on her face as she ran away. I turned just in time to see her turn a corner and disappear. I crossed my arms and sighed. She looked familiar, but yet she had a different aura of anyone that I had met.

I walked the way that she had run and turned the corner and heard a scream pierce the air. I pulled out the list and checked it carefully to find a new name on it:

_Garrett Hobbes_

Was this some joke? I ran towards where I had heard the scream and stopped to find the girl's bag on the ground. It was on its side and its contents spilled all over the ground. There were paints, paper, pencils, pens, a cell phone, and a package of gum. I put it all back inside of the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I had to find the girl before she was hurt, or even worse, killed.

* * *

**Jeanie**

I was running away from a monster, or whatever the thing was that was chasing me. I turned a corner and ran by a boy; he looked around my age and had blonde hair that looked a little shaggy. I ran past him and turned the corner to find the thing there, waiting for me. I screamed and turned to run, but it caught me and threw me against the wall. I felt dizzy, but got up and ran from the thing.

It roared and ran after me. I dashed into the woods as it was lost in the streets.

* * *

I glanced behind me and saw that it was gone. I slowed to a jog and decided to climb a tree. I climbed it fast enough before it came into the clearing.

I almost screamed as it walked right over to the tree and started banging on it.

"I will get you girl!" It yowled at me.

I whimpered as the branch started to break. Finally, with a deafening snap, the branch broke and I plummeted to my doom. I rolled mid-air and landed on my knee. I got up and took off running, hoping that it wouldn't follow me. I saw an opening and crashed through it.

I looked at the ground and saw a cliff. I turned just in time for the monster to break through the bushes and glared right at me.

"You can run, but you definitely can't hide from me child." He cackled as he approached me.

I backed away and felt some soil fall from underneath my foot. I looked down and saw that I was at the edge. I whimpered again and decided to slip up and hang on the edge. I felt the soil loosen beneath my fingers and almost cried out, but I held on and waited for it to end.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day." I softly sang to myself as the monster sneered over me.

"There is no rain child. Just you and me in this cold-" He stopped short as the bushes rustled again.

I had no idea what happened next until he dropped down to his knees, dead. I screamed as I was pulled up and onto ground. I thrashed around and punched my savior/other attacker. I heard and "Ooof" and turned to find the boy that I had seen earlier. I saw my bag and almost smacked the boy.

"Who the hell are you and why do you have my bag?" I asked snatching it away from him.

He straightened himself and looked me in the eyes.

"I found it and recognized it. I'm Daniel by the way." He said holding out a hand.

I stared at it warily and shook it.

"Jeanie and thanks. My parents will probably be really worried about me now. I should go." I said and walked into the woods, clutching my bag.

I broke into a run as I heard more crashing behind me. I looked back and saw Daniel running behind me. I slowed down and glared at him.

"You scared me. Why the hell are you following me?" I asked accusingly.

He shrugged and smiled at me.

"How should I know? But you shouldn't go home. Most likely that guy had friends and they're just waiting for him to come back with you or you alone in case you go away. Your parents on the other hand are probably dead." He explained.

"No… That's not possible. You and your friends are probably trying to freak me out right now so that I run, leaving you to steal my stuff. Well I'll tell you what; there is no way in hell that I'm giving you anything." I said.

I turned and ran towards home. I had my hunting knife pulled out and in my hand as I ran. I walked slowly up the house steps. As I walked I called out to my parents.

"Mom, dad? Anybody home?"

"Why hello deer, I hope that we have a very fun time playing hunter and hunted." A raspy voice said gleefully from behind me.

I turned and thrust my knife into whatever was there and I saw the still happy face of a monster. I pulled my knife from it and ran into the house where I saw my parents lying on the floor, dead. I screamed in frustration and ran to my room, closed the door, and locked it. I pulled my duffel bag out and shoved a ton of clothes in it and zipped it shut. I looked out the window and saw Daniel running over.

I opened the window and stuck my head out.

"Daniel! Help me, please! This thing is in my house trying to kill me!" I called out.

Suddenly, I was grabbed and slung over a shoulder. I looked down and saw a burly boy with black hair holding me. He had my bag slung over his shoulder and was getting out of the house. I quickly grabbed the locket that was on my nightstand as we walked by it and stuck it in my jeans pocket. He jumped down from the roof and I closed my eyes.

The jolt that signaled our impact to the ground made me almost hurl over his shoulder. I opened my eyes and stared at him as he put me down. He gave me a smile and ran into the house. I almost ran after him, but stopped to look at the house. It had fire coming from the kitchen window and I started to cry.

"Bye mom, dad." I sobbed and turned to run when I was stopped by someone turning me around.

It was Daniel; he had blood covering his shoulder and a crooked smile on his face. Four other people stood behind him with smiles of their own plastered on their faces. I tried to smile but felt light headed and dropped to the grassy ground unconscious.

**Daniel**

After Jeanie promptly collapsed, most likely out of shock, Willy walked over to her and picked her up.

"We should probably find someplace to sleep Daniel. We don't have a place to stay yet." Joe said looking through Jeanie's bag.

"I don't know that you should be looking through her bag Joe…" I said and laughed as he pulled a pair of her underwear out and put it back in with a disgusted look on his face.

Dana looked at him and laughed.

"It's not real polite to look through some girls stuff when she's unconscious. Plus, I think she'll appreciate the good deed you could do for her when she wakes up." Dana said as she zipped the bag closed.

Joe nodded and picked up her bag. We walked into the woods and set up a camp. Willy put Jeanie on her bag and pulled out an extra blanket, putting it over her. I nodded and we all gathered around the campfire.

* * *

"So now what do we do Daniel? I mean, you brought this girl into this mess somehow." Emmie said with a shrug.

"I don't know, but I think she brought herself into this though. I think I've seen her before." I said unsure.

Dana, Willy, and Joe looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, she does. I think she was kidnapped by Seth. I saw a girl that looked similar to her on the ship when we met the younger children." Dana said truthfully.

I nodded and let them disperse. I got up and walked over to her sleeping figure and felt her forehead. She was cold and had a faint pulse to her. I pulled the blanket off of her and saw a long gash across her abdomen that was bleeding slightly. I called Emmie back and she gazed down at Jeanie.

"Okay, get me one of her old t-shirts or something. I need something to stop the bleeding." She said and started pulling Jeanie's shirt off.

I nodded and unzipped her bag to find a ratty white t-shirt at the top and tore it up. I gave the strips to Emmie as she put pressure onto the gash. After a few minutes she leaned back and pulled out a first aid kit and gently put a bandage around the gash and looked at me.

"Get her a big shirt so it won't rub anything, please." She said while I rummaged through the bag again.

I took out a large grey shirt that had a panda on it. I smiled at it and handed it to Emmie. I looked at Jeanie again and saw that she was wearing a navy blue bra and her jeans were loose on her, but they hugged her hips. I turned around and looked at the ground hoping that I wasn't blushing. Truthfully, I had never seen a girl half naked like that before.

Emmie put a hand on my shoulder and smiled as she dispersed. I turned and looked at Jeanie again. She was sound asleep and her hand was clutched around something golden. I looked closer and saw that it was a locket and it was open to show a picture of two small children and their parents. On the opposite side of the picture was the engraving:

_Jason Blake 1994-2010_

Who was that? I looked closer at her and she shifted a little. I smiled and put my head on my arms, waiting for sleep. As my eyes closed I saw Jeanie open her eyes and look at the locket, then me.

"Good-night Daniel, and thank you for saving my life." She said softly and put a hand on my head as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Soooo, first chapter. What do you think? REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeanie**

I sat up slowly and looked at Daniels sleeping figure. He had a child like aspect to him and I thought it was cute. I turned to look at the locket again and saw my twin brother's picture staring at me like an idle reminder. I felt tears sting my eyes as I stared at his smiling face. I closed the locket and put it around my neck.

I looked at Daniel and lay back down onto my bed. I smiled at the sky and closed my eyes in silent prayer.

_Mom, dad, Jason, I hope you all are happy up there. But why am I all alone on this god dang planet? Am I supposed to be all alone for the rest of my life or am I going to die? Please tell me that I am not alone and that this is just some nightmare that I am to suffer through and that you are not all dead._

I finished up my prayer and opened my eyes to look at the night sky.

* * *

The sky was just turning a light purple when Daniel yawned and got up, stretching. I turned onto my side and let loose a sigh. He looked over at me and smiled warmly.

"Hey, it's good to see that you're awake Jeanie. What do you want for breakfast? I have some granola and Gatorade. If you want some." He offered.

I nodded and sat up quickly. He walked over and pushed me back down and crossed his arms. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Why can't I sit up? Are you all leader like to me now?" I grumbled as I waited for him to give me something to eat.

He smiled and gave me a bag of granola. I took it from him and put it on my stomach, waiting for an explanation.

"What, are you okay? Are you hurting?" He asked looking at me worried.

"Wait, I'm hurt? Why the hell didn't I notice?!" I asked really surprised.

"Well… Last night when I checked on you you had a gash across your torso and Emmie had to help you out and you seemed better after a little bit." He sort of explained.

"That doesn't tell me how it happened. DO you have any idea when it could've happened?" I asked while I sat up slowly.

I winced as pain shot up my side and looked down at my shirt. When did I get into my panda shirt? I looked up at Daniel and gave him a confused look. His face had just turned red and was staring at the ground.

"Daniel, when did I get into this shirt?" I asked while looking at his red face.

"Umm, Emmie told me to get you a shirt after yours was ruined…"

"Daniel did you… Did you see my…bra?" I asked quietly.

His face turned even redder than before. I groaned and flopped back onto my bag. I put my hand to my locket and closed my eyes in annoyance.

* * *

**Daniel**

When she closed her eyes I was worried that she had passed out again. I saw her roll over and clutch the locket, which was now around her throat. I turned and looked through my own bag and found the list. I opened it and found the name of my new target.

_Garrett Hobbes_

_Wanted for continued works of Ergent Seth, murder, and kidnapping._

_He is a Vermgypian and inhabits Central America._

Well then, he was after Jeanie for some reason I guess. I looked over at her as she turned over again, her gaze on the list.

"What's that Daniel?" She asked sitting up very slowly.

"Umm," I gave a dry laugh, "You should probably relax for this… What I'm about to tell you."

She nodded and leaned back onto her bag. I got up and sat back down beside her. She adjusted herself so that she could see me.

"Daniel, just tell me. I don't like to be left in the dark. Please, I don't even know why those things are after me." She stated.

"I am… an alien hunter. My people hunt the aliens, like the ones that are trying to kill you, and kill them. Are you… are you okay with that?" I asked unsure if she would believe me.

"And I'm just going to believe you? Daniel, what the hell. I mean I feel like I've been through hell and back. Do you think my sense of reality has been broken? It sure as hell was taken when that thing tried to kill me in the park." She said with such confidence that I thought she knew the whole time.

I stared at her in shock, not sure what to say.

"Y-you believe me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure as hell. I'm not crazy and stupid enough to not believe the guy that saved my life twice!" She said, a smile working its way to her face.

I smiled and hugged her lightly.

"Thank you for believing me. I can't tell you what this means. I've never told anyone else my secret before and you just seem so reliable." I said as I pulled back from the embrace.

"You're welcome; I think my sense of reality flew out the window a while back though." She laughed.

I nodded and we started packing everything up. I finished as Jeanie did and found her sitting down on her bag smiling. I walked over to her and helped her stand up. She smiled and we walked our way through the woods.

* * *

We walked for a couple of miles when we came across a river.

I got all of our things across and was helping Jeanie across when she fell into the swift currents.

"Daniel!" She screamed as her head bobbed under the water.

I started running along the bank when I saw her familiar long hair floating in the water. I dove into the river and got to her side to find that she was unconscious. I put my arm around her waist and swam to shore. I dragged her ashore and checked her pulse. It was slowly fading and I panicked.

"Jeanie, please, god damn it!" I yelled as her heart beat slowed.

I put my hands on her chest and pushed down hard three times. It didn't help or anything because her breathing slowed at an alarming rate. I sighed and propped open her mouth. I was regretting this really badly but I plugged her nose and pressed my lips over hers, forcing air into her lungs. I repeated it two more times and she started to cough up water.

Once all the water seemed to have been out of her lungs, she rolled onto her side and curled up into a ball.

"Jeanie, please, be more careful next time." I said and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I c-can't swim. I never learned how to Daniel." She stuttered.

"That's fine, as long as you're safe for now." I said and held her there.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Please tell me! I would like OC's for this if you guys want to make one... Please? Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeanie**

I felt tears fall down my face silently and put my shaking hands to my face to wipe them away. Daniel looked down at me and wiped them away before I could. The water clung to his eyelashes and dripped slowly from them. I looked down, realizing that I had been staring at him. I felt his fingers trail down my face and rest on my locket. I turned my head and looked at him.

"What's with this locket Jeanie? I've seen you wearing it for a while now. But why is it so important?" He asked, curious.

"Daniel, it has some important things in it. Like a picture of my mom, dad, brother, and me. I just don't think that I could leave it in my burning home. Would you leave something that held something precious to you in a burning building?" I asked while I wrung my hair out.

He shook his head and water droplets flew everywhere. I smiled and my hands went to the bottom of my shirt, debating whether or not to take it off and wring it out. He eyed me as I stood there and blush crept onto my face when his eyes stopped on my hands that were debating whether or not to take my shirt off. He turned around and I quickly took my shirt off and started to wring it out. He turned around and started at me for a minute and turned around again, blush was covering his face from what I saw.

I smiled and wrung out my shirt fully and put it back over my head. I looked at Daniel and froze. His shirt was off and he was wringing it out. But that's not all; from the looks of it he was very fit and had the muscles to prove it. I felt my face heat up and turned around so that I wouldn't have to look at him.

I heard a laugh and turned to find Daniel standing there, staring at me. I crossed my arm and stuck my tongue out at him like a small child. He smiled as he put his shirt back on.

"Very nice Jeanie. You look like a kid." He laughed.

"So what, I don't think that you're any better than me." I said while crossing my arms.

"What about that boy in the picture in your locket? He looks like you." He said slyly.

"Don't you dare talk about him. I never want you to talk about him." I said shocked.

"Why? Was he a boyfriend or something?"

"No, now leave that topic alone before I try to punch you." I muttered darkly.

"Why? Really, tell me before my curiosity bursts."

"Fine, but I'm going to tell you to forget it afterwards. He was my brother; he died two years ago when those things took him." I said mournfully.

"Oh."

I turned and sat down on the ground hard. I felt more tears come and put my head in between my knees. I let loose a sob and cried hard. I felt someone put their arms around me and instantly knew it was Daniel.

"I'm sorry I pressured you. I was just curious." He said sorry.

I cried for a while and let him rub my shoulder. I turned around and put my face into his already wet shirt and finished up my little sob fest. I looked up at him and tried to smile but felt as if my world had been crushed. My only brother had died two years ago, my parents had died just yesterday, and just maybe an hour ago I almost died. Why must I always lose everything?

I stood up and helped Daniel up.

"Sorry about that. I've just l-lost a lot of people in my life and I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't saved my life. This is the third time you've saved my life in a 24 hour period though." I laughed.

His face turned serious and he frowned.

"This shouldn't be a laughing matter to you. I just can't let another person die because of them." He said darkly.

"Why can't I try to laugh? I just can't sit here knowing that you're risking your life for me! I can't help it when I try to kill those damn things, or when I almost drown in a freaking river Daniel!" I screamed in frustration.

He tried to give me a smile but it turned into a sad one. I turned on my heel and walked into the woods, not even bothering with him.

* * *

**Daniel**

As she walked into the woods I smacked my palm against my forehead.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! She's going to be killed in there!" I said and walked after her.

I realized that I hated this as I was walking so I summoned up Joe, Willy, Dana, and Emmie.

"Hey Daniel, why are we going after this crazy chick? She seems to be independent enough to be doing this." Joe said sourly as we walked along.

"Joe, she really is in a lot of danger. I don't think that we should leave her alone for a long time." Dana said crossing her arms.

I looked around listening for her thoughts when it smacked me in the face hard.

_Daniel has no idea how much I hurt inside. He's just waiting for me to let it all smack down and die from pain in failure._

I rubbed my forehead and sat down. Dana and everyone looked at me worried.

"Daniel, what is it?" Emmie asked.

"Well, she certainly seems pissed off." I muttered and listened some more.

_He can be such an annoyingly handsome guy. Why oh why do the worst things happen to me. First my best friend is blown up in my face when I'm eight. Then my brother is kidnapped and killed in front of me when I'm twelve and now, my parents are dead and my house burned down leaving me with a guy that I barely even know! Last year was bad enough when I was kidnapped by those stupid and crazy horse men. But this is too far._

She wasn't serious was she? Everyone she knew was dead? Did she just leave to protect me or something? I wondered about this as I got up and kept walking. I crossed my arms as we walked into a clearing.

Just as I walked into it, I heard a scream pierce the air. I turned to find Jeanie on the ground, on her elbows, trying to crawl away from an alien. I ran forward and grabbed her arms, dragging her away. She fought against me and rolled onto her knees.

"I got this Daniel. Go play with your friends while I handle this." She said as she got a hunting knife off of her hip.

I reached for her hand and she snapped her hand away. Then she rolled to the side as the alien tried to behead her.

"Nice try beastie, but I know you can do better." She growled.

I stared at her as she jumped around dodging all of its attacks. I turned to Willy, Joe, Emmie, and Dana with a helpless look. They all nodded and got in on the action with me. I saw Jeanie land on her ankle funny. I heard the crack from across the clearing and saw her wince visibly.

I saw her collapse to the ground and grabbed her ankle. The alien turned to the weaker target and barreled towards her. I ran and tackled her and rolled out of its way. Willy killed it and I dispersed my friends after giving them a thumbs up. Jeanie struggled to sit up and I realized that it was because I was still on top of her.

I got off of her and she sat up glaring at me through the pain.

"Why did you come to find me?" She asked.

"Because I don't hate you and I would like to help you out." I said matter-of-factly.

She nodded and put her hand to her ankle again.

"It hurts." She muttered.

I nodded and put a hand on her ankle. I felt the break and pushed it into place with a snap. She snapped some choice words and gave me a weak glare.

"Sorry, I just think that it's better to set it than leave it to heal wrong." I said as I put a stiff bandage around her ankle.

"I get that, but why did you come to find me. Really."

"I wanted to find you so that you wouldn't get yourself killed and I don't think that your friends and family would approve of that. Just try to live on without them and we will find you a new home or you can travel around with me." I suggested.

She stared at me as if I were crazy.

"I really mean it." I said.

"I-I would really like that. Thank you Daniel."

"For what?"

"For being there for me and for saving my life more than once."

* * *

**Are these two starting to develop feelings for eachother? OOOOOOHH! I can't wait. READ AND REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jeanie**

I smiled and pushed my hair behind my shoulder. Daniel watched me as I sat up. I glared and crossed my arms over my chest. Then I reached out a hand and slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"For not letting me laugh for the sake of the fun. I could've died so many times and you don't want me to laugh. Really Daniel, I can laugh as damn much as I want to. So stop trying to-"

He pulled me into a hug and cradled me. I put my arms around him and smiled. All I could feel was his warmth and heartbeat. I held on and felt something shift and saw a house in the clearing.

"Daniel, what… how did you do that?" I asked shocked.

"I can make things with my mind. It's cool, and I hope you like the inside." He said and led me inside.

I stared at the comfortable living room and all the other furniture.

"Daniel, why did you do this? I think it's nice and all but why all this just for the two of us?" I asked as I turned in a 360.

He smiled at me as I sat down on the couch. Suddenly the couch dipped the other way and I fell to the side. I felt my head hit his lap and turned on my side to look up at him. He was grinning wildly and I grinned back at him. He leaned down and put his head on top of mine and sighed.

I put my arms around his and curled up closer to him. His fingers made their way and tangled with my hair. I smiled and got up. I turned to him and smiled.

"I'm going to explore the house. I just want to keep on moving so I can stay awake." I said and limped off.

I walked/limped up the stairs and found the room with my name on it. I smiled and opened the door. It was a nice and clean. The walls were a blue color and had a lot of pictures on them. I looked at the closest one and stopped.

It was of me, my mom, dad, and my brother at the water park before he was killed. I felt the tears sting my eyes and looked away at another one and saw my best friend and me at the county fair when we were 7. I looked at the bed and saw my duffle bag sitting on it. I felt the tears slide down my face and collapsed onto the bed crying my heart out. I curled into a fetal position and cried my eyes out.

The door creaked open and I put my head into my hands and covered my face so whoever that had come in wouldn't see my puffy, red face. I felt someone's hands on my back and rubbing in slow circles. I cried even more and turned into Daniel's chest. He put his arms around me and put his head on top of mine.

"Daniel- Hic!- why are th- Hic!- ese here? I- Hic!- thought that they burned- Hic!- in my house." I managed to hiccup as I calmed down.

He smiled and rubbed slow circles on my back.

"I thought you might want a little bit of home here. Plus I have the ability to make things, remember?" He laughed.

"Daniel- Hic!- why are you- Hic!- laughing? They were- Hic!- killed by those- Hic!- aliens that have been trying to kill- Hic!- me my whole life! Even before you showed up." I managed again.

His gaze settled on me in shock and he stopped rubbing my back.

"What, why didn't you tell me that? I think that it's important that you tell me these kinds of things before you go off and be my friend." He ground out.

"Daniel, ple- Hic!-ase. Try to- Hic!- forgive me." I said in a small voice.

He gave me a small smile and hugged my shoulders. Then he got up and left my room. I rolled onto my side and stopped hiccupping. I put my head in my hands and sighed loudly.

"Hi, umm, are you Daniel's friend?" a little girls voice asked from the doorway.

I turned onto my other side and saw a girl around 12 standing there nervously. I smiled and beckoned for her to come sit by me.

"Yeah, I am his friend. I guess." I said with a smile.

"He cares about you. I can tell by the way he holds you and looks at you. Even though he doesn't realize it yet. But I think you should come down for dinner." She said as my stomach growled loudly.

She laughed and dragged me downstairs with her. I looked at the food that was on the table and almost drooled all over the floor. Just then a woman, man, and Daniel walked out of the kitchen.

"Daniel, you shouldn't keep her standing. Not with that ankle." The woman scolded and made me sit down at the table.

I looked at the food and then at Daniel, who snapped his fingers and the woman, little girl, and man disappeared. I looked at him and felt tears sting my eyes again. It had been a long time since I had been at a dinner table with a boy my age. Not since… Jason. I leaned against the table and put my head in my hands.

"Jeanie, are you okay?" He asked and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm f-f-fine. I haven't been with a guy my age since my brother." I confided.

He rubbed my back and put some pasta on my plate and pushed it towards me encouragingly. I looked at him and smiled. I took the fork in my hand and ate the warm food slowly. As we ate I noticed that there was tension between us. I sighed and finished up.

"I'm going to go get a shower." I said as I pushed back from the table.

"Even after you almost drowned this morning?" Daniel asked.

"Technically I did drown. You just saved my life before it was too late. Plus I want to clean up so I don't have all this blood, dirt, sweat and crud stuck to my face and hair." I laughed.

He smiled and got up.

"You should just wash your face, hair, and other parts of your body. Just be aware of your abdomen and ankle." He said and put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and limped off. I got into my room and walked into the bathroom that was fully stocked with all of my shampoos and body wash. I smiled and stripped my clothes and grabbed a towel off of the rack. I wrapped it around my body and limped into the room as the water ran. I grabbed a pair of underwear and tank top.

I pulled out a pair of sleep shorts and tried to untangle my hair from its ponytail. I felt an annoying knot right behind my ear and tried my best to get the knot out. I tugged at it again and again until my scalp was sore. I walked into the bathroom and started to rub shampoo onto my sore scalp. I sang Jar of Hearts softly as I washed it out of my hair.

I heard my door close and ignored it as I shut the shower off, grabbed my towel from the hook and wrapped it around me securely. I walked into my room and put my clothes on quickly. I shivered slightly and grabbed my hoodie from the bag. I pulled it over my head and limped down the stairs to find Daniel sitting on the couch, eyes drooping closed. I walked over and hugged him.

"Good night Daniel. I hope you sleep well tonight." I said and kissed his forehead.

I walked back up the steps and flopped onto my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_Darkness surrounded me as I walked trying to find my twin. Soon enough I came to a clearing and found my brother lying in the center. He was beat up badly. Our eyes locked and his eyes told me to hide. I hid behind a tree and watched as aliens came into the clearing._

_They were wearing smirks as they leaned over him._

"_So, are you going to tell us where she is or are you going to lay there and die?" One growled._

"_I think it's good as dead. Why not just kill it now?" The other suggested._

_I started to think when I heard his voice in my head._

Run Jeanie, they're talking about you. They want you because you're special. I'm just like you but they don't know that. Run before they get you.

_Tears trailed down my face and I looked at him. The aliens opened a lighter and threw it on him. All I could hear was his blood curdling screams._

I love you baby sis. _He thought to me as he died._

* * *

My dream changed to a new one.

* * *

_I walked into the same clearing that my brother had died in and found Daniel tied up._

"_Daniel! Are you okay?" I asked as I ran to him and hugged him._

"_I'm okay, I can handle myself. Go before they get you." He said and released me._

"_But-"_

"_Go."_

"_Well, I finally found you. You look beautiful my dear." A male sounding voice said from behind me._

* * *

**Daniel**

I had dozed off when I heard screaming coming from upstairs. I jumped up and ran up the steps to find Jeanie tangled in her sheets as silent tears ran down her face and screaming loudly. I walked over and sat on her bed. I leaned down and tugged her out of her sheets. I wrapped my arms around her and rocked back and forth.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. I saw tears lining her eyes and wiped them away with my thumb.

"Shh, it's all right. Nothing bad is happening." I said and rocked her back and forth.

She burst into sobs and tears and grabbed my arm. I pulled her closer and she kept on crying.

"So b-bad. That wa-was such a b-bad dream." She choked out.

I held her there as she cried really hard. I put my head on top of hers and cradled her. I felt like she was what was missing from my life. She just held it all together and gave a different view to everything. I held her there as she calmed down.

"Daniel, why did you come up here?" She asked in a small voice.

"You were screaming. Now what were you dreaming about?" I asked as I pushed her away from me and settled her on the bed.

"M-my brother died in front of my eyes when we were 12. I also had a dream about you." She muttered.

I smiled softly and laid down with her. She curled up against me and fell asleep, snoring lightly. I pulled her up against me and started to doze off when she mumbled something.

"Daniel…"

I looked at her and she had a smile on her face then buried her head in my shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to her steady breathing.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window and woke me up. I yawned and looked around me. I saw Jeanie's room and realized that I had fallen asleep.

I looked down at her and found that she was still asleep. She turned over and pulled my arm with her. I smiled and put my other arm around her. Then she rolled over, her eyes open. She stretched and smiled at me.

"Hi Daniel, how did you sleep?" She asked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Good actually, I fell asleep in here though." I chuckled.

She stared wide eyed at me. I gave her a small smile and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in my shirt and put her arms around me.

"Hey, do you want to get dressed. I think I should get out of here though…" I trailed off as my face heated up.

She smiled and got up and stretched. I got up and saw the small of her back exposed. I saw a small mark that was in the shape of a heart and arrow piercing it. I leaned closer just as she turned around and our lips brushed against each other lightly. I leaned back and saw that she was blushing.

I rubbed the back of my neck and felt my face heat up. I got up and walked out of the room downstairs. I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I tried to gather my thoughts about what had happened up in Jeanie's room when she came down in a tank top, jeans, and mismatched socks. She held onto the railing and almost slipped on her way down the stairs.

She smiled a small smile at me and sat down on the recliner. As she leaned back, I saw her shirt ride up and showed the bottom of the bandage wrapped around her torso. I smiled and found that she was looking at me too.

"Umm…"

"Daniel, can we pretend that never happened. I mean, whatever happened up in my room this morning." She said as she pulled her shirt back down.

I nodded and got up to fix something to eat. I checked the time and saw that it was 11 in the morning. I smiled and started making eggs and bacon. I heard a shuffling coming from the other room and turned to see Jeanie walking into the kitchen. Her hair was still a rat's nest and her eyes had shadows under them.

"Hey, so do you like eggs and bacon?" I asked as I finished up the bacon.

She smiled and took a piece from the plate and started munching on it. I frowned, but I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked while chowing down on the meat. She looked up at me with a smile and crumbs covering the area around her mouth. She looked down and blush crept up her face. I smiled and wiped the crumbs off of her face with my thumb.

She looked up at me and smiled the breath taking smile. I smiled back and realized that our faces were really close together. Her warm breath brushed against my lips and I looked at her eyes. They were a breath taking blue that could take anyone's breath away in an instant. She leaned a little closer.

Our lips locked and I put my hand on the back of her neck pressing her closer. Her lips moved against mine and she put her arms around my neck. I pulled her across the counter and made sure not to hurt her. She put her body against mine as we kissed and I held onto her. Finally we broke apart and looked at one another warily.

"Umm, so, what are we doing today?" She asked, no, squeaked.

I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we should go and find you something to wear. I think your old clothes are a little small." I laughed.

"Who said they were small?" She asked with a smile.

I laughed and hugged her. She smiled and walked up to her room.

* * *

**Jeanie**

I searched the floor for my long forgotten shoes. I found one and was looking for the other when the door opened then closed. I was looking under my bed when my sides were squeezed and I squeaked in surprise. I turned over to see Daniel smiling while holding my other sneaker. I snatched it from his hand and smiled at him.

"I was looking for that. Thanks Daniel." I said happily.

"Mmmm hmmm, and what do you think you're doing without crutches on that ankle?" He asked and made crutches appear next to my bed.

I smiled at him and grabbed them. I slowly got down the stairs and waited for him at the door. He was grinning for eternity when he made a car appear in front of us. I moved to the other side and got in. He got in and drove us to a mall.

* * *

I stared at the blue jeans that wouldn't do anything to screw up my ankle and found flare jeans that fit just right. I grabbed them and showed Daniel.

"Those look nice. But what about that shirt right there?" He asked and pointed to a light green button down shirt that had layers of material.

"Daniel, you know I won't wear that right?" I said taking another look at it.

"Could you wear it for me?" He whispered in my ear.

It sent shivers down my spine and I felt him put his arms around my waist. I turned and smiled at Daniel.

"Okay, just don't make me get anything else. Please." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. We walked out of the mall with 3 pairs of jeans, 2 shirts, and 4 pairs of undergarments.

* * *

Once we got back to the house and brought the bags up to my room, we settled down on the couch for a movie. I was curled up against him as the title of the movie came up. His arms were wrapped protectively around me as it ended.

I dozed off and and put my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I felt some movement and moaned in protest.

"I'm just bringing you up to bed. You need to sleep Jeanie. Your nightmares keep you from getting a good sleep, don't they?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Mmmm hmmmm." I grumbled and grabbed his shirt.

I felt the soft sheets of my bed on my back. I grabbed Daniel's hand as he turned to leave.

"Don't go yet. I don't want the nightmares to take over." I mumbled.

"Okay, I'll stay here for you. I don't like it when you scream at night. It disturbs my sleep too." He said and laid down right beside me.

I snuggled closer to him and clung to his shirt. His arms were wrapped around me and cradling me. I felt safe in his arms, like he was a safe haven. He kissed my temple and started to stroke my hair. I put my face in his shoulder.

I sighed as sleep slowly came over me. He started to snore lightly and still had his arms around me. I smiled and let the dream world come over me.

* * *

_The woods were dark. I could see nothing at all. I looked right at the light source that was almost in my reach._

"_Daniel? Is that you?" I called out to the light._

_I walked closer and saw that it was Daniel. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug._

"_I missed you so much. I can't believe that you're like me." He said quietly into my ear._

_I looked at him and smiled at him. His grin grew wider and he kissed me._

* * *

**OOOOOKAY! I hope you all like that. I made it extra long since i havent updated all week. I won't be able to update next week though because my dad decided to ground me for no aparent reason. Screw him. **

**My friend emailed me this hilarious thing and now it's my wallpaper.**

**You are David Tennent, Lord of Time. You are from the Land of Buttons and Adventure.**

**That is FUNNY! I love it! You should look up arsenicequinox on deviantart. She is one of my best friends. Theres also mrlolcat1999 and Rainbowsnails. They are my best friends. They keep on begging me to get an account. But I think fanfiction is enough. RAMBLE ALLERt!: I am going to ramble on and on so please skip it and review or read on with my torture. I know, update a freaking 11:34 at night. Yeah, freaking screw your friday night and probably annoy the shit outta you. So SCREW THE WORLD IN ENDLESS HOLLY! Gods freaking dammit. I have had that stuck in my head for WEEKS. I am sooooo bored and tired it's not even funny. So shut the hell up and review or I will freak. Can you pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss ssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee REVIEW?! I have a habit of doing that sometimes and- Shit. I need to stop my rambling and let you review. Sorry, go on and review.**

**FLY FUCKING ON!**

**KirbyGamzeeGirl**


End file.
